


With These Hands

by Akaseru



Series: Universe Says... [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, No Spoilers, Possibly Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaseru/pseuds/Akaseru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo decides to return several favors and help Lauren...she just didn't realize it would be this difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With These Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokiepup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokiepup/gifts).



> This is for pokiepup who said, "I wanna see Bo take care of Lauren."
> 
> I own nothing.

Bo bit her bottom lip and looked at the doctor beneath her with hooded eyes. It had started out as an innocent proposal and instead was looking to be a very bad idea. It would take an effort beyond Herculean proportions not to take advantage of the situation. Bo took a couple of deep, shaky breaths, unhooked Lauren's bra, and proceeded to give her a massage. As a distraction from the titillating groans of approval coming from Lauren, Bo thought about what took place today and how she ended up here.

When Bo woke up this morning she found that there was nothing planned for today. It wasn't very often this kind of thing happened so she decided to make the best of it and spend the day with Kenzi. The duo first went to the Dal for some early afternoon shots, then headed downtown and went window-shopping. It was around three in the afternoon when they got lunch; Kenzi having two cheeseburgers and Bo an accountant.

Throughout the day the universe was sending subliminal messages with advertisements that stated in various contexts and media types 'help someone today', all of which went unnoticed until on the ride home, the universe having then decided to forgo any attempt at subtlety, Bo heard the tail end of a radio spot that stated, "See your physician today."

After dropping Kenzi off at the Dal to hang out with Hale, Bo's next stop was Lauren's. When she had arrived Lauren was in the middle of some personal project at her mini lab. They had shared a couple of glasses of wine and talked at length about nothing in particular. During their conversations Bo noticed how Lauren would occasionally roll her shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the stiffness, which led Bo to where she was now; straddling a prone and shirtless Lauren on the couch.

"Jesus Lauren, how long have you been sitting hunched over in that chair?" Bo was kneading a particularly tight group of muscles in her right shoulder, desperately trying to fight her own body's reaction to the hums of approval that Lauren kept making. Bo figured the long pause was Lauren calculating exactly when she started working before hearing a muffled groan that she interpreted as 'six hours'.

The temptation became too great and Bo shifted further down to press a feather light kiss on Lauren's back just above the waistband of her jeans, the result causing her breath to hitch. As she ghosted her lips upwards, placing random kisses along her spine, Bo's hands took on a life of their own. Her left hand stroked Lauren's shoulder while with her right hand, Bo lightly trailed her fingers along the blonde's sides, and when Bo kissed the back her neck, she ran her hand down along the same path her lips made and came to rest at Lauren's waist. Bo's name went from a whispered plea during her ministrations to a slight bark just as she was about to roll Lauren over, forcing her to stop and blink.

She was still lightly perched above Lauren, who had now turned her head to the side and looked at her expectantly. Bo wasn't sure how to properly handle what just took place and slightly furrowed her brow in consternation. She could grunt in frustration at having indulged in a fantasy that did nothing for the warmth in her lower belly or she could laugh and be proud of herself for not actually doing it. Taking the high road, the succubus settled on mentally patting herself on the back before shaking her head with a smile and proceeding to work on Lauren's other shoulder. Bo idly wondered what conclusion Lauren must have reached when she gave a near indiscernible nod and returned to her earlier face down position. She probably looked like she had an epiphany and understood the punch line of a joke.

Bo thought about what Kenzi was up to as a way of taking her mind off her current state of arousal. Most likely Kenzi was playing pool with Hale while trading stories of a dubious nature. Afterwards they would move to the front of the bar where Kenzi would down spirits like she was some kind of Fae that feeds on ethanol –Bo's lips quirked in amusement at such a possibility. There was no question that Hale would drive Kenzi back their place, but there was the question as to what level of intoxication Bo would find her in when she gets home. There was a good likelihood Kenzi would be nursing one her legendary hangovers the next morning before going about the rest of the day like the high-functioning alcoholic she is.

Reaching the lower back, Bo stopped after having realized that Lauren had fallen asleep. Craning her neck to the side revealed the glowing green display on the microwave clock, which currently read 5:47. Had it really been almost three hours? After redoing Lauren's bra, Bo leaned to the side and put her hand on the coffee table for support, sending a quick prayer that it would hold before carefully getting off of Lauren. Having gotten off the couch successfully (Lauren only shifting to turn her head towards the coffee table) Bo contemplated her next course of action; leave Lauren where she was or carry her to bed. She could carry Lauren to her room, but if picking her up didn't wake her then going up the stairs most likely would. Couch it was.

There wasn't a blanket on the couch for her to cover Lauren with –a sign that she probably didn't spend much time there– and looking towards the stairs Bo knew that she had no business going into a room that wasn't her own. Instead she walked over to the desk in the corner, grabbed the lab coat hanging from the back of the chair, and covered Lauren with it. Spotting the previously forgotten shirt on the floor Bo got down on her knee and folded it, casting the occasional glance at the sleeping woman beside her before placing it on the coffee table. She didn't allow herself to think about it when she brushed Lauren's hair to the side, lightly kissing her temple before abruptly standing and heading towards the door. Bo hesitated when reaching for the handle and looked back when she couldn't bring herself to leave just yet.

* * *

When Lauren opened her eyes it was dark outside and the lamp beside the couch was on. Realizing she had fallen asleep at some point she quickly sat up, the jarring movement causing something to slide off her back. Looking down Lauren found her lab coat pooled around her waist. A quick glance around revealed her folded shirt on the coffee table with a note resting on it. Immediately recognizing the handwriting Lauren smiled.

_I wanted to make you something but I wasn't sure when you would wake up. If you're up to it I can come over and cook or we'll go out, my treat. Don't worry about the time, Kenz and I tend to stay up late. –Bo_


End file.
